Typical web servers treat a URL entry as a command. The user types in a URL, causes the URL to be sent to the web server, and the web server is configured to respond by causing the user's browser to display the content of the webpage corresponding to the URL. When the user enters an invalid URL the web server can send a URL that displays an error message. The user then has to figure out where they made a mistake in entering the URL. As URLs can be quite complex and include a large number of characters, numbers, symbols, or letters, finding the mistake in the URL can be an onerous task.